User blog:AquaTerra7/Steven Universe Episode 14
''The War '' SEASON 1 FINALE Bubblepie *is asleep inside the bunker* *the door creaks open and Bubblepie wakes up* Diamond Rise and Shine todays the big day. *plops down battle armor on her* Put that armor on, you'll need it. *leaves* *one hour later* *Bubblepie is laying down worried in her armor* *In the real world* Jewel *trying to find a way to reactivate the portal* Jewel Come on.. she cant go to war yet.. please work.. please work.. *a flash happens inside the fridge and the portal is now opened* Jewel Yes!! *she slowly goes in* Jewel Im coming Bubblepi- ... BP. *Back to the overworld* Diamond *opens Bubblepie's cell door* You ready? Bubblepie *short moment of silence* ...Yes. Diamond Great. Jax is waiting. *they both walk down this long hallway* Bubblepie *feels extremely nervous* *Jax is waiting in a huge football-field-size arena, of which a forcefield will come over the arena and form a dome around it once the war starts* *Diamond pushes Bubblepie into the arena and then activates the forcefield* Diamond *over a huge speaker* The battle we've all been waiting for, for centries will begin in 10 minutes. Good luck to our Queen, Bubblepie, and our King, Jax. Jax *glares at Bubblepie with a evil-ish look* Bubblepie *whispers* Jax.. whatever happens, I want you to know you'll always be my friend. I shouldn't have said that stuff I said about you being useless. Because Jax, your not useless. But you are a lot of things. Your amazing, funny, cool, and an awesome guy that I'm not ashamed to call my friend. I hope you understand. Because, chances are, only one of us will leave here alive tonight.. and I want to leave our friendship off positive. Jax *his evil-ish look slowly fades away but the second Diamond looks at him it returns* Diamond The battle starts in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, Bubblepie See you latter, alligator. Jax *slowly waves* Diamond 5, 4, 3, 2- *a voice is heard yelling "Stop!!"* Diamond *looks over to see Jewel* What is SHE doing here?! Jewel I'm here to take Bubblepie's place in the war. *the people in the auidience gasp* Diamond What?! Jewel You heard me. Diamond But.. only people with equal power as Jax may fight him! Jewel I'm willing to take on the challenge. Bubblepie Jewel! No! Diamond *sees Bubblepie* You know what? Jewel. Go ahead. *throws armor at her* Bubblepie JEWEL!!! Jewel It's for the best.. BP. Bubblepie No!! *3 minutes later Jewel comes out fully dressed in her armor* Diamond *drags Bubblepie out of the arena and Jewel walks in* Bubblepie JEWEL!!! NO!! Jewel *waves at Bubblepie and then looks at Jax* Bubblepie Jewel... Diamond In 5, 4, 3, 2... Diamond 1. Let the War begin! Jax *looks at Bubblepie in the croud* *looks at Jewel* *makes his hands glow blue* *charges at her* Jewel *acting suprisingly calm for this situation* *stands completley still* Bubblepie I cant watch.. *covers eyes* Jax HYAAAA!!!! *he charges* *when he is exactly one inch away from her he stops and grabs something from his pocket* *he puts a puffy sticker on her forehead and smiles* *Jewel looks at him suprised and then smiles back* Bubblepie *takes a peek and then is suprised by what happened* Jax *looks at Bubblepie with the same smiles* Diamond No!! This cant happen! You need to fight! Jax We are fighting. We're sticker fighting. Diamond NO!! FIGHT NOW! I DIDNT TRAIN YOU FOR NOTHING. Jax *smirks at her* Make me. Diamond Oh, I'll make you. *Diamond blasts a beam of light at Jewel and she falls to the ground* Jax Jewel!! *Bubblepie gasps and hopes that she's okay* *Jewel then turns into nothing but dust and Diamond smirks* and Jax NO!! Jax *lays down on the floor as the dust fades away* This is all my fault.. Bubblepie *thinks and doesnt want to believe what she just saw* No.. it's not your fault Jax.. *she points at Diamond angrily* It's hers. Jax *looks at her angrily* She's right. BP.. get her. Diamond Fine, I DARE you to take me on. Bubblepie We're the two most powerful gems in this world, we're not scared of you. Diamond Did you not just see me single-handedly destroy your leader? Bubblepie ...Hey, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Diamond *charges at them with her fist and gem glowing green* AHHHHH!!! and Jax HIYAAAAAA!!!! *both their gems and fists glow* *Diamond punches Jax with her lazer-y, glowing fist* Jax Ah!! Bubblepie Jax! I WILL AVENGE YOUUU *she smirks and punches Diamond* Jax Thanks. Bubblepie Anytime. *both their fists glow once more but then something odd happens.* *everything goes black for both of them for a second and then next thing you know, they are fused* Jaxiepie Did we just.. fuse?! - I think so.. Diamond Now your fused?!! Pathetic. Jaxiepie Jax! We need to defeat her!! - I'm trying! But I cant move my legs! - THOSE ARE MY LEGS! *Diamond blasts them with her lazer* Jaxiepie AHHH!!! *when they plop down onto the ground they have a difficult time moving* Diamond You two are PATHETIC. *she gets closer to them and then prepares to blast them once more* *however, out of nowher, Jaxiepie's gems' lazers combine into one lazer and zap Diamond* Diamond AHH! NO NO NO NO NO!!! *Diamond falls to the ground and then tries to shoot them with a lazer but it wont work.* Diamond What? *she tries again and it doesn't work* NO! *she then realizes that they somehow just took away her powers* NO NO NO NO NO!!! Jaxiepie Did we just do that? - I think so. Diamond What are you two going to do to me now? Kill me? Jaxiepie No. - Just leave you hear stranded and alone. Bye! *they both see the portal and go through it* *they appear at the crystal palace unfused* Jax *sits there sad feeling responsible for what happened to Jewel* Bubblepie *sees him* *puts a puffy sticker on his nose* Jax *slightly smiles* *they both immediatly hug* Bubblepie I dont want to ever fight again, okay? Jax Okay. Bubblepie *starts humming the crystal gems theme* Bubblepie We... Jax Are the crystal gems. and Bubblepie We'll always save the day. And if you think we cant, we'll always find a way. Thats why the people of this world, believe in.. Jax Jax.. Bubblepie Bubblepie.. Bubblepie *picks up donut* AND THIS DONUT! *they both laugh and hug again* THE END (ill see you on season 2 ;)) Category:Blog posts